El reflejo de otra vida
by BipaCreeper
Summary: George Weasley no está pasando por un buen momento: su familia le provoca demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Sin embargo, un extraño objeto alterará su monotonía. Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

-George, cariño, despierta.

Estaba soñando con el Quidditch. Volvía a jugar de golpeador, con su hermano, en el colegio y se lo estaba pasando en grande: le pareció que jugaban contra Slytherin, aunque había alumnos de todas las casas. Abrió un poco los ojos cuando Angelina, su mujer, le volvió a sacudir.

-George, cielo, ha venido Mundungus.

George se desperezó de golpe e iluminó su habitación con la varita. El reloj de la mesilla indicaba que eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Bostezó y dijo con brusquedad:

-¿Qué quiere ese ahora?

-No lo sé – contestó su mujer y se tumbó en la cama – parecía apurado. Mándalo a paseo.

"Ya puede estar apurado" pensó George. Mundungus Fletcher había montado su propia tienda un poco más allá, en el Callejón Knockturn y se dedicaba a la venta de objetos mágicos de segunda mano. Todos respiraron aliviados pensando que Mundungus por fin había sentado cabeza abriendo el pequeño negocio, pero George, su vecino más cercano, conocía de sobras que el viejo Mundungus no había abandonado del todo su antigua vida de ladrón estafador.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta que daba en la parte de atrás de Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda que abrió con su hermano Fred, y que ahora compartía con su otro hermano Ron. Allí estaba Mundungus, descargando de su escoba un montón de paquetes grandes y deformes.

-Ah, George – lo saludó. Estaba sudado y olía fatal – tienes que ayudarme. Me han soplado que estos días los del ministerio están haciendo inspecciones en el Callejón Knockturn y no quisiera yo verme envuelto en problemas.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – preguntó George mirando con sospecha los paquetes.

-Nada, nada… sólo quiero que me guardes eso un par de días. Tres como mucho. Cuando acaben las inspecciones vuelvo a por ello, te lo prometo.

George suspiró con resignación.

-La mitad de mi familia trabaja en el ministerio, Dung. No puedo ayudarte con el contrabando, ni con el material robado. Lo siento.

-George, George, viejo amigo – dijo Mundungus con una sonrisa un poco desesperada – no hay nada robado aquí. Simplemente… no conozco la procedencia exacta de todo esto y no quisiera que hubiese algo que me metiese en problemas. Pero tranquilo, seguramente todo es perfectamente legal.

-Segurísimo – asintió George con sarcasmo. Luego añadió – vale, te lo guardo, pero no quiero que pasen más de tres días. Si para el viernes no has venido a recogerlo, lo tiro todo en medio del Callejón Diagon.

Mundungus sonrió como si fuese su cumpleaños.

-Gracias, gracias George. Eres muy buen chico. Es normal que no quieras ver el viejo Mundungus en la cárcel ¿eh? Venga, te ayudo a subirlo.

George cogió un par de cajas pensando que era demasiado indulgente con Mundungus. Él ahora llevaba un paquete enorme, más alto que ellos dos, y rebufaba mientras lo subía por la escalera empujándolo con la varita. El paquete se dio contra el techo un par de veces y George rezó para que no fuese nada importante. Pronto acabaron de guardarlo todo en el desván. Mundungus se acercó a George y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras él disimulaba una mueca de asco debido al olor de su colega.

-Muchas gracias chico. Muchas gracias.

-Tres días – le advirtió George.

-En tres días estoy aquí. Prometido.

* * *

-¡A saber lo que hay ahí! ¡Te dije que no metieses más cosas de ese hombre en nuestra casa! ¡Algún día acabarás en la cárcel por culpa de él!

George soportó la bronca de Angelina con mucha paciencia. Habían discutido demasiadas veces por este tema y George sabía que ella tenía razón: ya era hora de dejar de hacer favores a Mundungus. Aún así, George prefería guardar sus objetos dos o tres días (solía recogerlos de forma puntual) que tener que soportarlo cada noche suplicando debajo de su casa. De momento nunca habían tenido problemas por guardar los objetos de dudosa procedencia, pero sabía que la suerte podría terminarse algún día.

Cuando su mujer finalmente se quedó dormida, George se levantó de la cama. Iluminando tenuemente con la varita subió al desván: quería comprobar que no había metido en casa nada peligroso. Miró los paquetes que le había entregado Mundungus y abrió uno de los pequeños. Pociones. George volvió a taparlo rápidamente (no quería saber qué efectos tenían aquellas pociones) y echó un vistazo al paquete más grande. Sentía bastante curiosidad por lo que podía haber allí dentro.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, George abrió el paquete en dos. Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver lo que había a dentro. Un espejo del tamaño de una persona. Se preguntó qué clase de propiedades mágicas podía tener un espejo que gustase a Mundungus y, con prudencia, se acercó.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio quién lo estaba mirando dentro del espejo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero estaba completamente solo. Además, era imposible… avanzó un paso y se plantó delante del espejo. El muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso que había allí lo saludó con mucha alegría.

-Fred – dijo George con apenas voz. Corrió hacia el espejo y lo tocó con sus manos – Fred.

Su hermano gemelo le sonrió ampliamente. George miró su propio reflejo, que también había cambiado: volvía a tener sus dos orejas y parecía más joven. No había ningún rastro de la guerra, de los años, ni del dolor, en aquel nuevo George. Volvía a tener dieciséis años.

Se quedó mirando fascinado como él mismo y su hermano se abrazaban con fuerza. Luego se fijó en el entorno: estaban en Hogwarts, en uno de sus pasillos. Fred empezó a sacar caramelos y galletas de sus bolsillos y se comió una. Empezaron a salirle plumas por todos lados y tanto el George de dentro del espejo como el de fuera se rieron: las galletas de canario. Las habían inventado en el colegio.

George se quedó sentado en el desván mirando las vivencias de él y su hermano en Hogwarts hasta que un rayo de sol surgió de la ventanita y le dio en la cara. Volvió a la realidad: había estado horas allí y no había dormido nada.

-Me tengo que ir, Fred – le susurró – mañana volveré.

Fred le guiñó un ojo y se despidió alzando la mano.

Bajó en la cocina, donde Angelina ya estaba levantada. Le regañó por ir en camisón aún y George gruñó. Mientras se vestía, empezaron a aclarársele las ideas y le entró un poco de miedo.

¿Por qué aquél espejo le mostraba a su hermano y lo que ellos dos habían vivido en Hogwarts? ¿Qué clase de magia poseía? No estaba seguro de si quería saberlo. Lo único que sabía es que durante las horas en las que había estado delante se había sentido tremendamente feliz. Hacía años que no notaba nada parecido. Quizás su último recuerdo de esa felicidad fuera el nacimiento de su hija pequeña, Roxanne, pero de esto hacía ya doce años.

Con el paso de los años su vida se había vuelto aburrida y con más disgustos de los que desearía. Con Fred jamás se había aburrido.

Sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y bajó hasta la tienda. Sortilegios Weasley. Su hermano Ron estaba abriendo la puerta con un enorme bostezo. George lo saludó con un golpe seco de cabeza y este lo miró extrañado.

-¿Estás bien? No haces buena cara.

-He dormido un poco mal – le contestó George e intentó sonreír.

-Ha sido ese delincuente de Mundungus, nos ha vuelto a enchufar sus objetos robados – dijo Angelina, apareciendo en la tienda – bueno, me voy a trabajar.

-Adiós.

Ron se dio cuenta de que habían discutido y no dijo nada. La jornada transcurrió casi en silencio, mientras George sólo pensaba en el extraño espejo que había encima de sus cabezas, en el desván.

Llegó la noche y así que Angelina se durmió, George corrió hacia arriba y volvió a plantarse delante del espejo. Su reflejo ojeroso y un poco pálido fue substituido por una mirada joven y vivaz, mientras Fred volvía a aparecer a su lado. Recorrieron Hogwarts, gastaron bromas, montaron en sus escobas y sin darse cuenta George se quedó dormido con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

* * *

-¡George! ¡George! ¿Dónde estás?

Le despertó la voz de su mujer. George abrió los ojos fugazmente y parpadeó. Seguía en el desván y el sol ya entraba de lleno en la habitación. Se levantó rápidamente, le dijo adiós con la mano al Fred del espejo y bajó hacia su casa. Angelina lo esperaba, muy enfadada. George esperó otra bronca monumental pero se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una carta en su mano.

-¡Expulsado! – gritó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó George, confundido.

-¡Expulsado dos semanas! ¡Fred! – exclamó Angelina, refiriéndose a su primer hijo - ¡Me acaba de llegar esta carta! Al parecer, Fred peleó con varios chicos a lo muggle y dejó inconscientes a dos.

-Vaya – sólo pudo decir George.

-¿"Vaya"? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre? – preguntó Angelina con rabia. -¡Han expulsado a nuestro hijo!

George cogió aire. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y la espalda a causa de haber dormido en el suelo. Miró a Angelina, mientras trataba de pensar en algo para calmarla.

-Sólo son dos semanas… - dijo – Fred y yo también peleábamos a veces.

-¡Sabía que dirías eso! – gritó. George cerró los ojos - ¡Se lo dejas pasar todo! ¡Cada año nos llegan varias cartas por su mal comportamiento, sus notas dejan mucho que desear y tú nunca te involucras! ¡Siempre soy yo la que tengo que regañarlo! ¡Estoy harta de educar sola a nuestros hijos!

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó George - ¡Yo también me involucro!

Angelina lo miró desafiante.

-Pues vete tú a Hogwarts a buscarle y compórtate como un buen padre. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Salió de su casa con un portazo. George suspiró muy fuerte y escribió una rápida lechuza al director del colegio para que le permitiese aparecerse en él e ir en busca de su hijo.

* * *

Su hijo Fred estaba sentado fuera del despacho del director con cara de malas pulgas. Tenía quince años pero estaba bastante fuerte para su edad ya que, como su padre, era golpeador en Quidditch. George salió del despacho del director después de una breve charla y miró directamente a su hijo.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Sólo me defendí – gruñó él.

-Según me ha contado el director, has hecho algo más que "defenderte".

-¡Sí! ¡Les di una lección a todos aquellos estúpidos! ¿Qué pasa, que tú eres un gallina, papá?

George se dirigió a él rápidamente, muy enfadado, y lo agarró del brazo. Lo levantó de forma brusca.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así. Vámonos a casa.

-No me toques – le espetó su hijo y se soltó.

George lo miró con mucha paciencia.

-Agárrame el brazo. Nos apareceremos.

-No – contestó Fred.

Lo estaba desafiando. George apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Habían tenido problemas con Fred desde que cumplió los doce años. El chico no conocía la disciplina, ni el buen comportamiento. Era un niño difícil, como decía Angelina. George intentaba no pensarlo, pero en su subconsciente sabía que su hijo era un capullo. Un auténtico capullo. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Fred, no cuesta tanto comportarse como una persona – dijo – mira tu hermana. Tiene doce años y es mucho más madura que tú.

-Esa niñata asquerosa – escupió Fred – no me volvería como esa rata de biblioteca ni aunque me diesen mil galeones.

¡Plas! La mano de George fue directa a la mejilla de su hijo. Fred se tocó la cara sin creérselo. Miró a su padre con auténtico disgusto:

-¡Me has pegado!

-No vuelvas a llamar a Roxanne niñata asquerosa – George volvió a levantar la mano – no quiero volver a tener que pegarte de nuevo. Ahora agárrate a mí y vámonos. Ya.

Fred obedeció, no sin antes decir a su padre:

-Me das asco.

George suspiró y se desaparecieron.

* * *

-Y no sé qué podemos hacer con él, Fred – contó George a su hermano, otra vez en el desván – sólo nos da disgustos, uno tras otro… Angelina dice que soy demasiado blando, pero ella grita y le regaña y todo sigue igual. Ojala estuvieras aquí, todo… todo sería distinto.

Su hermano dio golpes en el hombro a su reflejo.

Si Mundungus no fallaba su trato, era la última noche que podía disfrutar del espejo. Por una vez George deseaba que Mungungus faltase a su palabra. No quería volver a separarse de Fred. Otra vez no.

Echó una ojeada al espejo. Fred sonreía. Un pensamiento cruzó en la mente de George "pero qué estoy haciendo". Sabía que lo que veía no era real, que su hermano Fred estaba muerto, pero se le había ido totalmente la cabeza. Aquel Fred del espejo era tan real que le había acabado contando sus problemas. Pensó en levantarse y olvidar de una vez todo aquello pero se dio cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde, que era incapaz.

Fred le mostraba ahora una vez que ellos dos y Lee Jordan habían criado tarántulas en uno de los pasadizos ocultos de Hogwarts. Sonrió al ver a su amigo otra vez joven y volvió a quedarse absorbido mirando las distintas imágenes de su pasado, hasta que un grito de Angelina lo sacó de su estado.

Miró rápidamente por la ventana. Aún era negra noche. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se encontró a su mujer en la habitación de Fred. Estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó George.

-¡Ah, estás aquí! –Exclamó Angelina, aliviada, pero pronto le cambió la cara – espera… ¿no sabes dónde está tú tampoco?

-No… yo estaba… ordenando cosas… - se inventó, pero Angelina estaba poco pendiente.

-¡No está! George, lo he buscado por toda la casa y por la tienda. Creo que se ha escapado.

George notó como si algo lo golpease el estómago. Angelina rompió a llorar. Él la abrazó y rápidamente se visitó y salió a la calle con la varita en alto.

-¡Fred! – gritó.

No obtuvo respuesta. El callejón Diagon estaba desierto. George corrió notando su estómago lleno de plomo y se dirigió hacia dónde creía que podía estar su hijo: al callejón Knockturn. Rezando por encontrarlo pronto, se desapareció y apareció allí.

También parecía desierto. A George le costaba respirar. Su hijo se había escapado a sus narices, mientras él miraba embobado un espejo. Con la varita en alto, recorrió el callejón y sólo se detuvo cuando oyó unas voces.

-Danos lo que tengas, monada. – decía alguien. – todo.

-No llevo nada más… por favor…

-No querrás hacerme enfadar ¿eh? – se burló la voz del principio - ¿Quieres probar una maldición imperdonable?

-¡Fred! – gritó George, con el corazón a mil y dobló la esquina. Allí estaba su hijo, acorralado, mientras un hombre grande y sucio lo apuntaba con la varita - ¡Suelta a mi hijo, bastardo!

El hombre miró con cierta indiferencia a George y dijo:

-Así que llamando a tu papá ¿eh? Bueno, yo me largo.

Se desapareció. Fred lloraba a lágrima viva en la pared. George corrió hacia él mientras sentía un intenso alivio. Estaba bien.

-Papá, papá…

-Ya está – dijo George, abrazándolo fuerte – ya está…

Regresaron a casa y Angelina lo abrazó con un gruto. Se sentaron en el salón, con un poco de chocolate y hablaron tranquilamente. Fred prometió comportarse y no volver a hacer daño a nadie, ni mucho menos volver a escaparse. Miró a su padre:

-Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Yo también, hijo – sonrió George.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta. Era Mundungus: iba a recoger sus cosas. George corrió al desván y echó una última ojeada al espejo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la imagen ya no era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era él, pero a su edad actual. Fred seguía presente, pero en segundo plano, mientras que delante estaban su mujer, sus hijos, riendo felices. Su familia. George también sonrió. Su hermano, en el fondo, levantó el pulgar y George empaquetó el espejo con un golpe de varita. Notó que no lo necesitaría más.

Porque su familia, al fin y al cabo, era el tesoro más importante que tenía.


End file.
